


melodrama: an anthology

by blkvelvets



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Additional Ships to be added, Alcohol, Drabble Collection, F/F, Suggestive Themes, some AU, some non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkvelvets/pseuds/blkvelvets
Summary: a series of short and unconnected drabbles based around lorde's melodrama.





	1. green light – seulrene

joohyun should have known better than to trust her.

but, she had said all the right words, after all- done everything right, all the grand gestures, all the romantic declarations, the way she had kissed her on the sidewalk outside of joohyun’s apartment after their second date; seulgi’s hand cupping her jaw tenderly, a thumb rubbing gently on the underside of her chin.

and joohyun’s not the kind to trust easily. she never has been. but something about seulgi, it pulled her in. captivated her with every soft giggle and every sweet kiss on the cheek.

seulgi was the kind of girl that everyone wanted. but she didn’t want everyone. she wanted joohyun– and she got her.

and now look at joohyun, a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor. because seulgi had said all the right words. she had done everything right, all the grand gestures, all the romantic declarations.

and did she mean any of it?

of course not.

because if seulgi had meant any of it… well, joohyun wouldn’t have seen her last night, saying all the right words to a different girl. she wouldn’t have seen her, kissing a different girl on the sidewalk outside of an unknown apartment. if she had meant any of it, she would have been by joohyun’s side last night, not off breaking every single promise that had ever escaped her pretty lips.

god, she should have known.

but that’s all over now. the past is the past. joohyun will allow herself to cry over kang seulgi no longer.

no. she’ll wipe away the tears from her mascara-stained cheeks. she’ll pick herself up off the ground and start piecing her heart back together where seulgi shattered it. it’s what she does best, after all.

and she’ll never trust that easily again.


	2. sober – joygi

sooyoung only kisses her when she’s drunk.

seulgi’s come to expect it now– sooyoung goes out, gets completely plastered, and somehow finds her way into seulgi’s bed. and seulgi lets it happen. she lets sooyoung plant sloppy kisses down her neck, lets her say things she doesn’t mean under alcohol’s heavy influence.  
but when sooyoung wakes up, it’s like it never happened. seulgi knows that she knows– she must know, because she wakes up in seulgi’s bed after it’s over, their legs tangled together like lovers. and every morning, seulgi searches those eyes for a sign. just one. any.

but sooyoung’s eyes never quite reach hers. they’re distant and frantic, always darting away at the last second. but sooyoung knows, and seulgi knows she does, too.

so the shadow of the truth hangs over them, suffocating them in its all-knowingness. the air between them is riddled with unbridled tension; it’s starting to eat at seulgi more than she’d like to admit. it’s.. unsettling, to say the least. 

but can sooyoung feel it? the passion between them, the way that they fit together like God himself sculpted them for each other. 

seulgi would like to think she does– after all, maybe that would explain the sheer awkwardness of it all. maybe, just maybe, sooyoung’s heart quickens as much as seulgi’s does with every messily placed touch, with every press of lips against skin. but, if she does, she never says a word.

that’s alright, seulgi thinks. maybe she’ll pick up drinking, too. anything to numb the pain from all the questions she has– all the possibilities lying underneath flushed skin. 

sooyoung knows. but sooyoung is quiet, so seulgi will let silence replace everything she wants to say.

silence, the feeling of sooyoung’s numb lips against hers, and the knowledge that in the morning, it will all be over.


	3. homemade dynamite – joyrene

maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to come to this party.

irene has never been a party kind of person. she’s always preferred solitude over the large crowds that parties force upon her– a bottle of wine and her laptop is all she really needs to have a good time. but yeri’s dragged her to this frat party, and, well, she can’t say she’s all too sorry about it.

because there’s a girl there, dancing in the middle of the mass of bodies blurring together in one of the crowded rooms. she’s wearing a red dress that descends down to the middle of milky thighs, and irene decides right then and there that frat parties are suddenly her favorite places to be.

she must have been out of it for too long though, because red dress girl with the milky thighs is gone now, disappeared into the mass of bodies that just seems to be growing larger and larger, and irene’s honestly ready to dive in and search for her herself, because, god, was that a goddess she’s just seen? but then– then red dress girl with the milky thighs is right in front of her, and, _shit_ , are humans even capable of smiling that brightly?

her name is joy, irene learns. she’s a sophomore– a humanities major, she explains, speaking animatedly with fingernails painted a pretty red, fingers curled around a plastic cup in her hand. 

(irene wonders how those fingers would feel between her thighs.)

she finds out pretty soon, after joy presses her up against the bathroom wall (kind of gross, but joy is pretty and her hands like to roam and, well, irene deserves to have fun once in a while) and lets her fingers explore up her skirt. joy swallows up all of irene’s moans as the bass blares from the party still raging on downstairs. 

they don’t know each other, not really. it’s a surface-level connection, mostly centered around how pretty irene looks with joy’s lipstick smudged all over her collarbone. but it’s beautiful, in it’s own way– she melts in joy’s hands, and she’s never been happier.

they don’t know each other– but irene knows how joy sounds when she’s moaning her name, and that’s good enough for her.


	4. the louvre - wenseul

seungwan never really meant to fall for her.

it was just supposed to be a one-time thing. a summer fling, a rebound, whatever you want to call it– it was just going to be one night. 

(really, it was a bad idea from the start. but seungwan just couldn’t resist her. who could?)

but seungwan’s never been able to do “no strings attached” well. because whenever her phone lights up with _kang seulgi_ buzzing on her screen, well, her heart skips and her palms grow sweaty and she wants nothing more than to drown in kang seulgi and only kang seulgi.

but it was supposed to be a one-time thing. so seungwan tries to ignore how her heart flutters when she hears seulgi murmur through the phone– she tries to ignore the rush, because seulgi is _just_ a fling, nothing more.

seungwan can’t really get over the feeling in her chest every time seulgi kisses her goodbye. she’s not sure if she ever wants to. because this feels so incredibly _right_. late nights bleed into early mornings. messy drunk kisses wake up sober and passionate. seungwan watches the sun set and rise from seulgi’s bed.

(this is _such_ a bad idea.)

but maybe it’s okay. because, eventually, “just one more night” turns into “stay the weekend at my place”, “the front door’s unlocked” turns into “i’ll drive you home”. 

most importantly– “you up?” texts turn into “i love you” texts.

guess seungwan wasn’t the only one bad at “no strings attached”.


	5. liability – yermseul

seulgi said she would call.

she said she would– yeri remembers it clearly. seulgi pushed her into the closet at bae joohyun’s 18th birthday party. seulgi had kissed her so passionately– the alcohol on seulgi’s breath mixing with yeri’s, seulgi’s hands entangling gently in yeri’s hair, the way yeri had moaned desperately into seulgi’s mouth. they had kissed until the sharp knocks on the closet door startled them apart, no doubt belonging to bae joohyun and her clique.

“sorry, yeri, i’ve got to go,” seulgi had said, all breathless and beautiful and, god, in that moment, she had looked just like the goddesses yeri had read about in her favorite fictional novels. “i’ll call you, i promise.”

one soft kiss on the cheek, and she was gone as soon as she had appeared.

and, yes, maybe yeri had smiled for the rest of the night. because anyone who knows kim yerim knows that she’s had the biggest and most embarrassing crush on kang seulgi for years– ever since yeri was in third grade and seulgi was in sixth and she told off those boys on the playground that were teasing her over her lunch. and yeah, sure, yeri probably should have grown out of it.

but seulgi had kissed her. _her_! that means– well, that means kang seulgi knows she exists! she knows, and she kissed her, and, well, that must mean something, right?

but she said she would call.

bae joohyun’s 18th birthday party was two weeks ago. fourteen days. and people get busy, yeri knows that, but deep down, she knows– if seulgi wanted to call, she would have done it already.

why does this always happen to her?

first sooyoung, then saeron, and now _her_. 

is it yeri’s fault? it must be, right? there’s no other reason why she seems to drive everyone who touches her away. 

it really had seemed like seulgi meant it.

the phone never rings.


	6. hard feelings/loveless - wenrene

it’s over, isn’t it?

when had she realized it?

was it when joohyun stopped kissing her? 

because that’s when seungwan started feeling it, you know– the loss of love, the kind that bites and tears at your heart until it’s no longer entirely all there. and, really, it’s numbing almost, how joohyun avoids her gazes and her kisses. 

what were once lingering touches turn into fleeting ones– seungwan doesn’t know when she started melting into the tiny things, like joohyun’s hand on the small of her back while they sit around the dinner table in complete silence. and maybe it’s pathetic (seungwan knows it is), but she clings onto them with every piece of her broken heart. because, well, it can’t be over like this, right?

four years.

four years, ending like… like this? ending with empty promises and barely-there touches? maybe it’s naive, but seungwan doesn’t want to believe that so easily. it had been real. at least for a while. 

so she’ll keep relishing in how joohyun only looks into her eyes once a week. 

(there’s no love there. seungwan doesn’t mind.) 

she can only hope that joohyun will be gentle when she decides to shatter her heart one last time.


	7. sober ii – joyrene

“do you ever get sick of it?” 

joohyun shrugs, snuffing out her cigarette between her fingertips. “why would i?”

“it’s tiring, isn’t it? the fame, the parties, the money. i know i would.”

“we’re not anything alike, sooyoung.”

her companion stiffens at those words– joohyun watches her shoulders tense and her back straighten. “don’t be like that, joohyun. i just meant–“

“don’t bother.”

joohyun lights another cigarette. the flame is the only movement in the room.   
sooyoung watches the flame dance– it illuminates the room in the brief moment before it is extinguished. she watches joohyun through it, too.

she’s never looked so drained.

“isn’t it lonely?” sooyoung says through the uncomfortable silence. “living the way you do?”

joohyun snuffs out her second cigarette. 

she hasn’t even smoked it.

“unbearably so,” joohyun says, and then she’s pulling sooyoung into a kiss like it hasn’t been years since the last time she’s done that– joohyun tastes like stale cigarettes never smoked and old Hollywood and the most bittersweet of goodbyes.

loneliness has never tasted so good.


	8. writer in the dark – joyri

yeri has always loved with her whole heart.

she’s never hated it, not until now. her parents have always warned her of all the shadowy figures in the world who could harm her– take advantage of that heart yeri’s always wearing on her sleeve. 

but they’ve always been just that. shadowy figures, mysterious figures just waiting for a chance to swoop in and hurt her. not someone she thought she could trust the most. and of course not, of all people, her best friend. 

but even after sooyoung had broken her through every lie, every secret, every not-so-sneaky trick hidden away by blood red lips, yeri had stayed. why?

she’s always loved with her whole heart. and she loved sooyoung with that heart, because sooyoung wasn’t a stranger. she wasn’t the kind of person her parents had warned her against for so long. she was _different_.

at least, yeri had thought so.

but sooyoung wasn’t so different after all, was she?

she had said the same cruel words, after all. broken yeri’s heart in all the right ways. and, in the end?

it had been worth it, right? had it been? because yeri loved sooyoung with all her heart. she had loved her until there was no more love to give, when confessions started weighing too heavily in her dry mouth and her heart started to feel a little too weak from all the pain.

“do you still love me?” yeri had said one day from the opposite side of the couch. 

“yeri…” sooyoung’s eyes never left the television screen. there was some old show playing, the kind that sooyoung had always been fixated on. 

“you don’t have to answer,” yeri’s eyes flicked back to the screen, watching the black & white figures flash by the screen, all beautiful and classic and one-dimensional. “it’s alright if you don’t.”

“yeri–“

“i don’t think i still love you, either."


	9. supercut – wenseul

“do you believe in soulmates?” seulgi asks her one night. it’s dark outside– they’re sitting in the backseat of seungwan’s father’s car, parked out in the middle of nowhere. seungwan doesn’t know what time it is. but the moon is florescent over their heads, the light flooding in through the car windows and seungwan can’t help but brush her fingertips over the delicate spots where moonlight meets seulgi’s skin. 

“of course i do,” seungwan responds; only after kissing every moonlight-covered bit of seulgi. “i have you, don’t i?”

pale skin turns a faint red– seulgi swats seungwan’s kisses away, mumbling a “you’re so cheesy, wannie, seriously” under her breath. 

“it’s true,” seungwan pouts, laying her head on seulgi’s shoulder. “i’ve always known.”

“have you really?” seulgi chuckles softly– seungwan thinks that might be her favorite sound. “how long has always been?”

seungwan hums, pretending to think as she lets her eyes drift shut. “since you asked me to the snowflake ball in fifth grade,” she responds, smiling as seulgi’s laugh fills the car. “you were such a sweetheart.”

“were? i still am, aren’t i?”

“the sweetest,” seungwan giggles into seulgi’s shoulder. “always the sweetest.” 

they fall asleep like that, in the backseat of seungwan’s father’s car, parked out in the middle of nowhere. seulgi wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the windows and seungwan’s legs intertwined with hers– seungwan fell asleep smiling, she notices.

and no, seulgi doesn’t really believe in soulmates. but seungwan does. and, well, seulgi would believe in anything for her.

anything to keep her smiling.


	10. liability (reprise) - yermseul

“waiting for someone?” 

“no.”

“can i sit?”

“no.”

seulgi sits anyway. yerim doesn’t look at her.

“yeri–“

“i don’t want to hear your excuses.”

“i’m sorry–“

“don’t care.”

silence. then–

“i just got busy, you know, with school and work and everything. i promise, i didn’t mean to hurt you.”

a scoff.

“sure, that’s likely.”

“i’m serious, yeri. i really like you, you know–“

“god, do you not know when to stop?”

“yeri–“

“i waited for you to call,” yeri snaps, and for the first time, seulgi notices the tears rolling down reddened cheeks, yeri’s chest heaving from the efforts of her sobs. “i waited for you to call for so long, seulgi.”

“i’m sorry.”

“you’re not.”

“yeri…”

“it’s alright. i’m used to it.”


	11. perfect places - wenrene

irene’s on her fifth drink of the night when she meets her.

her name is wendy. she’s twenty-two. she’s a guitarist for the band that’s playing at the bar that night– irene didn’t even know there was music playing with all the alcohol clouding her mind. but she likes that wendy’s a guitarist. that means she’s good with her fingers, you know.

(irene’s theory is confirmed later that night, with wendy’s fingers dipping into the soft curves of her back after irene pins her to the wall of the elevator in her apartment complex. wendy’s lips taste like too many drinks and a few bad decisions– two things that irene’s never been able to resist.)

wendy’s a pretty girl. she giggles between kisses and irene can’t help but smile in response. wendy is a gorgeous girl, but irene leaves her the next day anyway.

there are other girls after wendy, of course– a bassist named joy, a classical pianist named nayeon. maybe irene has a thing for girls who play instruments.

but none of them laugh the same way as wendy. 

and maybe irene misses that. just a little.

irene’s had four drinks the next time she sees wendy– four drinks is good enough justification to drag wendy into the bathroom and rasp a “i’ve missed you” into her ear. 

wendy laughs in response, all carefree and beautiful and irene wonders if this is what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @blkveivets


End file.
